Enemies, Friends Or Love?
by Starlight Crystal
Summary: Sakura is tired of her brother invading her privacy... so she moves in with her friend, Amy. Things should be better, right? Not when Amy's step brother happens to be the one person she hates most... Li Syaoran! But could love blossom between them? R+R!!!
1. I HATE HIM!

Hi! Hi! Hi! Me back!!! After uh… 2 months??? Anyways, my computer broke down so all my fic chapters that I've typed out were lost. *sniffle* So unfair... anyways, hope you'll like this fic!!! ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I don not and will never own CCS… ;_;  
  
Key:  
(SN: Starlight's notes!!! Me loovvee 'em!)  
**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^ (Change of scene)  
Character's P.O.V  
  
Info:  
The CCS gang are all 15 now.  
Tomoyo and Eriol are in England.  
Sakura and Syaoran are uh… enemies??? Don't blame me… please??? I promise I'll make an S+S ending!!! *looks at the knives the readers are holding, then decides to hide*  
Well, the rest of it… you'll have to read yourself to find out!! ^_~  
  
**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^  
  
Enemies, Friends… Or Love???  
  
Chapter 1  
  
**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^   
  
"That's it!!! I've had it with you!" Sakura's emerald eyes flashed as she glared at her brother. She had come home from school only to find him snooping around her room. As if that wasn't enough! He was actually reading her diary!   
  
"Sakura, calm down...," Touya's words were cut off as Sakura snatched the diary from his hands and slammed the bedroom door right at his face.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sakura. I tried to take it from him... but he was too quick for me," Kero said as he winced at the slam.   
  
"It's ok. Touya had never given me any privacy at all. At least you tried," Sakura muttered, suddenly feeling very tired.   
  
"So, you're really going to move out, huh?" Kero asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Dad said I was old enough. And I know who to look for. Amy said she had a spare bedroom, so I can move in with her, since Tomoyo and Eriol had gone off to England for their designing course," Sakura mumbled as she packed her clothes. Tomoyo and eriol had applied for a designing course and and flown to England a month ago. Since the course lasted for half a year, they will only be back five months later.  
  
"But we're supposed to come home for dinner on weekends, right?" Kero asked as he opened the windows.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Sakura mumbled as her eyes closed.   
  
Then, she fell asleep.  
  
**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^  
  
"Oh_my_god. I can't believe this. C'mon, guys! You can't just leave me like that," Sakura panicked as she realized that she and Syaoran were the only ones left without a partner. It was PE time and as usual, Chiharu and Naoko had partnered together, Amy and Karla were paired up, and Michelle and Rika were holding hands. She and Tomoyo had always partnered each other until Tomoyo had flown off to England with Eriol. Now, both Syaoran and she were glaring at each other.  
  
"We're sorry, Sakura. But we're not allowed to switch partners," brown-haired, blue-eyes, Michelle replied. She, together with Karla, Amy, and Chiharu were in the cheerleading squad. Naoka was a cheerleader before, but had decided to join the SCOOPS, Tomodae High's newspaper, because she wanted to write, together with Rika.  
  
"Look, Miss Pom-Pom girl, I'm not happy about this arrangement either. So why don't you stop throwing tantrums like a five-year-old and tie this rope," he smirked.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING MISS POM POM?!? AND_I_AM_NOT_THROWING_TANTRUMS!!" she shot him a withering glare.   
  
"Uh huh. You're an angel," he said sarcastically.   
  
"Sakura, calm down. You're only making him insult you more. Anyway, Miss Dalton is coming soon. She won't be happy when she hears this," Karla whispered. Karla was the same height with Sakura at five-foot seven, with hazel eyes and honey-blond hair.  
  
  
Sakura took a deep breath, then walked stiffly towards Syaoran.  
  
"Glad you'd finally come to your senses. Here's the rope," he tossed the rope over.  
  
Sakura snatched the rope from him and bent down. Urgh! His legs sure stink.  
  
"You know, watching you from this angle seems almost natural," he said, a laugh in his voice. "Maybe you should spit shine on my shoes while you're down there."  
  
Sakura felt the anger started to course through her veins. She tried what Karla had told her. She took a deep breath. It helped, but only a little. She was still fuming as she tied the rope to her legs and stood up.   
  
"C'mon class! Get to the starting line. On sound of the whistle, go!" Miss Dalton said as she jogged towards them.  
  
As they walked towards the starting line, she felt acutely aware of his feet next to hers. The softness of his skin made her shiver. Wait a minute. She wasn't supposed to think like this. She hated him. He made her practically kneel down in front of him. 'Must be the heat. The heat must have been getting to her head,' she thought to herself as she shook her head.  
  
Just then, the whistle blew. At that moment, she realized that they hadn't come up with as game plan--- and a game plan was imperative in three-legged games.  
  
"Left first!" she yelled.  
  
She don't know what made her think Syaoran would listen to anything she said because he obviously never had before. He took off with his right leg, causing them to stumble.   
  
"You're such a klutz!" She yelled.  
  
"You're the clumsy one!" he shouted back.  
  
Just then, they heard Miss Dalton calling out, "The last pair have got to do a five-lap around the field!"  
  
Almost as a reflex, they both got onto their feet and started running. Fast.   
  
Soon, they blew by a few pairs. And before they knew it, they saw the finishing line. Maybe Syaoran had a mental problem. Or maybe he wanted to do the five-laps. But he suddenly lunged forward... and fell flat on his face. Sakura would have laughed at the sight, but then, she turned around and realized that they were actually in first place. The finishing line was still a hundred yards away. But the others were catching up.  
  
"C'mon! Get up!" It might have been the winning prize that gave her the strength, but she found herself pulling Syaoran, who was probably double her weight, up to his feet. And soon, they were running again.  
  
She still did not how she got the strength to do it, but they finished the race a split second faster than Karla and Amy, who were panting.  
  
Unbelievable! She'd actually won with that brat as her partner!   
  
"How'd you do that?" Chiharu asked in disbelief as she and Naoko caught up, breathless.  
  
"I don't know. I guess we both wanted to out-run each other and kept running," she shrugged as she bent down to undo the rope, her face flushed from the work-out.  
  
"Would you hurry? I can't stand being stuck with you for another second," Syaoran muttered impatiently.  
  
Sakura was about to come back with a retort when Miss Dalton called them. She finished loosing the last knot and picked up the rope, glaring at Syaoran's back as she followed her friends towards the assembling grounds.   
  
"Very good team work," Miss Dalton nodded towards Sakura and Syaoran. "Though I must say, from my angle, it seems like the both of you were having a race with each other rather than with the rest," she said thoughtfully.  
  
"Well, as a reward, you both will get to pick what you want to do for the next lesson. And Jake and Gary? You guys go do your laps now," she said, nodding towards the two guys who were last. Sakura had noticed that the minute they started running, the y both had fallen over each other.  
  
"The rest of you may head to the showers now," Miss Dalton looked at her clipboard and whistled for the guys to start running.  
  
"I'll let you decide the sport for next lesson. Just make sure it has nothing to do with pairing us up," Syaoran smirked as he walked past her.  
  
Just as Sakura was about to open her mouth, he turned back again and gave an icy look. "And next time? Please let me get up by myself," he said frostily and walked away.  
  
"What's his deal?" Sakura fumed as she stared open-mouthed at his disappearing form.  
  
"Never mind him. You guys won!" Amy smiled.  
  
"Yeah, look on the bright side. At least you get to stay at Amy's. No more parents and brother," Naoko said.  
  
"Oh, and speaking of which, I forgot to tell you, Sakura. My step-brother's coming back to stay. He was staying with his mom at first, but his mom had some financial problems, so his parents' lawyers had discussed with the judge to let him stay over. Even I haven't met him yet," Amy said, noticing Sakura's nervous expression. Amy's father had died last year and her mom had remarried.  
  
"That's ok," Sakura shrugged. "Really," she insisted, noticing Amy's doubtful expression.  
  
But as she went into the toilet, she wasn't quite so sure. Something told her that she was going to regret this...  
  
**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**  
  
"So, here's your room. I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to share the toilet with my brother," Amy smiled apologetically.  
  
"So, when's he coming back?" Sakura asked, looking around her new room.  
  
"Sometime at night," Amy shrugged, helping Sakura unpack her clothes. Sakura gave a sigh of relief. At least she wouldn't have to see him until next morning. By then, hopefully he'd gone out.  
  
"C'mon! Let's get unpack so we could head over to my room. I wanna show you some cool stuff my step dad just bought for me back from England," Amy said as she started folding Sakura's dresses.  
  
Sakura nodded, her mind elsewhere. She was hoping that Amy's brother would not be anything like her own.  
  
**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**  
  
"What time is it?" Sakura thought groggily as she slammed her hand down on her alarm clock. Kero was at home as he did not want to come. Sakura was NOT use to having no one waking her up.  
  
She slipped into her pink bunny slippers as she grabbed her uniform and headed towards the bathroom.  
  
"Would you hurry up?" she yelled, momentarily forgetting that this was not her house.  
  
Just then, the door opened. Sakura gasped.  
  
Standing in front of her, with nothing on except for a blue towel wrapped around him, was none other than Li Syaoran.  
  
**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**  
*looks around nervously* Uh... that wasn't THAT bad a cliffy, was it? Anyways, I'll put up the next chapter soon... IF I get reviews!!! *shrugs* R+R!!! 


	2. And What Happens Next?

I'm back with chapter 2!!! Because so many people reviewed my fic, I want to thank you guys by posting up chapter 2!! ^-^ Thanks for your reviews!! Enjoy the fic!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not and will never own CCS... ;_;  
  
Key:  
(SN: Starlight's notes!!! Me loovvee 'em!)  
**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^ (Change of scene)  
***Character's P.O.V***  
  
Info:  
The CCS gang are all 15 now.  
Tomoyo and Eriol are in England.  
Sakura and Syaoran are uh... enemies??? Don't blame me... please??? I promise I'll make an S+S ending!!! *looks at the knives the readers are holding, then decides to hide*  
Well, the rest of it... you'll have to read yourself to find out!! ^_~  
  
**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^  
  
Enemies, Friends... Or Love???  
  
Chapter 2  
  
**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^   
***Syaoran's P.O.V***  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I shouted at Sakura's face, hoping that I wasn't blushing. First, that annoying cheerleader, Amy turned out to be my step sister. And now, this... this perky girl had to see my half-naked?   
  
"I'm going to the toilet," Sakura said calmly.   
  
"Well, I'm using it, so go away!" I glared at her. Urgh! How could she be so calm!  
  
"What's going on?" a sleepy voice asked from behind Sakura. 'Oh, great. And now Amy had to see this too? The whole school is going to know about this in a minute's time,' I groaned inwardly.  
  
"Your brother had somehow decided that he did not need to wear any clothes," Sakura gestured towards me. Amy rubbed her half-opened eyes. Then, she stared.  
  
And before I knew it, she started giggling. Then, Sakura followed. What's it with girls anyway? I mean, what's so funny about a guy with only a towel wrapped around him? This just isn't my best week. First, I get paired up with Sakura for PE, then I fell flat on my face while trying to out run her. Now, she caught me with my blue Mickey Mouse towel wrapped around me.   
  
"You... are... s... so CUTE," Amy wiped a tear from her eye. Sakura was clutching on to her stomach. Now, I'm never going to hear the end of it.  
  
"Thanks for the compliment, but if you don't mind, I'm going to change now," I said through clenched teeth as I slammed the door right at their faces.  
  
This just so isn't my day...  
  
**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^  
***Reader's P.O.V***  
  
"You guys should have seen him! His face was totally beet red!" Amy was saying to the girls as they walked to school.  
  
"No kidding! He really had a blue Mickey Mouse towel wrapped around him?" Chiharu demanded, her eyes sparkling.  
  
"Yeah! And he sure had muscles. He must have done lots of exercise," Amy grinned.  
  
"So, what else did you see?" Karla asked, adjusting her bag pack.  
  
"I didn't see much after that. He slammed the door right at my face," Amy shrugged.  
  
"So, Sakura, what was his reaction when he saw you?" Michelle asked taking out her math text book from her locker.  
  
"Let's just say, he practically made me deaf shouting at my ear," Sakura answered, closing her locker.  
  
"Uh-oh. Here he comes," Rika whispered nodding behind Naoko's shoulder.  
  
"Hey, Miss Perky, you mind coming here for a minute?" Syaoran growled.  
  
"Why can't you say whatever you want to say over here? I mean, since you're bold enough to show up without clothes in front of my face, you should be brave enough to say you stuff here," Sakura smirked.  
  
"Good one, Sakura," Amy gave her a thumbs-up sign.  
  
"Look, just stay out of my way okay? And mind your own business," his amber eyes darkened.  
  
"Gladly," Sakura quipped.   
  
**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^  
***Sakura's P.O.V***  
  
"So, you guys want to come over for dinner tonight?" Sakura asked as we spun into their cheer routine. A triple herky, double back flips, double front flips, a Y-leap combination and ended with a split. This was one of the most difficult routine and Sakura and her friends always had a hard time doing it right.   
  
"I'm in if you dad don't mind," Karla shrugged.  
  
"I'll go, but I've got to get home early," Michelle replied, breathless.  
  
"Hey, we live under the same roof, right? So, if you're going, I'm gonna have to go along to baby-sit you," Amy grinned, earning a playful shove from Sakura.  
  
"I can't. Yamazaki and I uh... have plans tonight," Chiharu blushed.  
  
"That's ok, we understand," Karla winked. The girls laughed.  
  
"Hey guys, what are you laughing about?" Naoko asked as she and Rika jogged over.  
  
"I was just asking the girls if they wanted to have dinner over today. But apparently, Chiharu had some other plans," Sakura replied, smiling as she sipped her water.  
  
"So, are you guys up for it?" Michelle asked, tying up her brown hair.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Rika shrugged.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't. I've got to finish the report for SCOOPS," Naoko said apologetically.  
  
"That's ok, next time then," she said. "Really," she insisted, seeing Naoko biting her lip.  
  
"C'mon! Let's go change! We stink," Michelle laughed as she gently pushed the cheerleaders towards the bathroom.   
  
As Sakura walked behind them, she didn't notice that someone was watching her.   
  
Watching her friends closely, especially one in particular...  
  
**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^   
  
Finished! So, what do you think of it? Please R+R!!! Onegai!!! Unfortunately, the next chapter may take quite some time because I will be typing my other fics for the next two weeks… but I'll try to update as soon as I can! Promise!  
  
~Amber-chan 


	3. Who IS she?

Thank you ssooo much for all your reviews!!! I didn't expect to get that many reviews. Anyways, sorry for the delay, but I finally found the time to start working on this fic! Let's start the fic! ^-^  
  
(SN: Starlight's notes!!! Me loovvee 'em!)  
**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^ (Change of scene)  
Character's P.O.V  
  
Info:  
The CCS gang are all 15 now.  
Tomoyo and Eriol are in England.  
Sakura and Syaoran are uh... enemies??? Don't blame me... please??? I promise I'll make an S+S ending!!! *looks at the knives the readers are holding, then decides to hide*  
Well, the rest of it... you'll have to read yourself to find out!! ^_~  
  
**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^  
  
Enemies, Friends... Or Love???  
  
Chapter 3  
  
**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^  
***Reader's P.O.V***  
  
"How's everything going with Sakura so far?" the cloaked-figure demanded.  
  
"Everything's just as you expected. I'll be going over to Sakura's house tonight. I'll see if I can see the famous Kerberos there. With Sakura and Syaoran arguing like enemies, they won't be able to combine their powers. And only with their combine powers, then are they able to defeat us," a girl smirked.  
  
"Very well. With your 35 Cards of Darkness, you should be able to defeat them easily. Just make sure Sakura and Syaoran stays enemies," the cloaked figure nodded, then vanished.  
  
"You thought you were clever, my lord. But once I defeat the Card Mistress, I will get her powers, not you. And soon, I will get your powers too!" the girl laughed.  
  
**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^  
"Your family's not that bad, except your brother seems psycho. He keeps giving us weird looks!" Karla shuddered.  
  
"Yeah, that's the main reason I moved out. I can't stand him!" Sakura nodded in agreement, munching on her nacho.  
  
Just then, Sakura's eyes flickered over behind Amy's shoulders. Kero was gesturing wildly, motioning for Sakura.  
  
"Um... excuse me, guys. But I need to use the toilet," Sakura stood up and grabbed Kero.  
  
"Sakura? Why are you carrying a stuffed animal to the toilet?" Michelle asked, a hint of amusement in her eyes.  
  
"Uh... it's dirty. I'm asking dad to wash it," Sakura stammered, then dashed to the toilet.  
  
She gave a sigh of relief when the door closed behind her. Then, she glared at Kero.  
  
"Ok, what was THAT all about?" Sakura demanded, her eyes flashing. "Did you realize that anyone could have seen you? Then they would be wondering why a stuffed animal could move by itself," she continued.  
  
"I sense a black aura," Kero said simply.  
  
"Uh huh. Yeah, right," Sakura said sarcastically.  
  
"It's true! I sensed it right after your friends rang the doorbell," Kero stared at Sakura, willing her to blink.  
  
"Wait a minute! Are you saying my friends have magic powers?" Sakura asked, blinking.  
  
"I'm not sure. But it's pretty strong," Kero mumbled.  
  
"But why can't I sense it?" Sakura wondered.  
  
"The person with the black aura is trying to hide it. Even I can't tell exactly which of your friends it was who has the aura," Kero admitted.  
  
Sakura was frightened. She had never seen Kero looking so serious before. Except maybe at the time when the Void appeared. She still couldn't believe that she had told that jerk that she liked him. Then, Syaoran had abandoned her for another girl two weeks later and he and Sakura had broken up. End of story. Now, they're enemies.  
  
"So, is that person good or evil?" Sakura bit her lip.  
  
"I'm not sure. My powers are not strong enough. I need Yue's help and he's off with Eriol and the others. No wonder your brother had been so psycho lately. He must have missed Yue a lot," Kero smirked.  
  
"Think we should call Eriol?" Sakura asked uncertainly.  
  
"I'll call when everyone had left," Kero nodded.  
  
Sakura was beginning to get frightened. It just seems like things were getting more complicated by the minute...  
  
**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^  
The girl stood outside the toilet door and chuckled evilly. 'So, they think they could get away this easily, huh? We'll just see about that,' she thought to herself as she cast a spell. A spell that could make everything Kero said to Eriol be heard through her ears...  
  
**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^  
"So, what do you think is happening?" Kero asked. Eriol was quiet for a minute. He knew what was happening but wasn't sure if he should tell Kero.   
  
"I'll fly back this weekend with Tomoyo, Yue and the rest," he said quietly.  
  
"So, it's as serious as that, huh?" Kero muttered.  
  
"Keep an eye on Sakura and her friends, Kero. And as much as you hate it, we'll need my descendant's help too," Eriol said solemnly.  
  
"I'll try. And as for the gaki's case, I'm not too sure Sakura would like it," Kero sighed.  
  
"Do your best," Eriol said, and with that, he hung up.   
  
"What's going on?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.  
  
"Is Sakura in danger?" Ruby Moon asked on the other side of the couch.  
  
"There's this person, Kimberly Reed. She was Clow Reed's cousin. When Clow Reed found her creating new cards behind his back, he took away all her powers, turning her into a normal human being. The only way she could have her powers back is by killing Sakura, and getting all the Sakura Cards. Unfortunately, Clow Reeds couldn't stop her from taking the cards she created. The Cards Of Darkness," Eriol shook his head.  
  
"But why couldn't you tell that to Kero over the phone?" Yue asked.  
  
"Someone was listening in. Someone who shouldn't be," Eriol mumbled.  
  
**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^  
There! Another chapter completed! Don't hate me for the cliffy... but I'll continue soon! R+R!!!  
  
~Amber-chan 


	4. A darker twist

*sweatdrops* took me long enough to update this fic. As for those of you who read 'How Do I Tell?' you can see that I've got a major writer's block on that one. -_-;; I'm half-way through the other fics, but I'll update them as soon as I can. Meanwhile, you might want to check out my latest fic: A Test for Love. I spent two entire weeks trying to perfect that one, so please don't be too harsh on the comments. So, with all that talking done, let's start the fic! ^-^  
  
**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^  
Enemies, Friends... Or Love?  
  
Chapter 4  
**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^  
***Reader's P.O.V***  
  
"What have you found out?" the cloaked figure asked, sitting down on the chair.  
  
"Well, Eriol and the others are flying back to talk to Sakura. Apparently, Eriol caught me listening in to their little phone conversation. Looks like he's catching up with us," the girl scowled.  
  
"Well, well. Think we should put a little obstacle in their way?" the figure stood up.  
  
"What do you have in mind, my lord?" the girl asked. When her master schemes, things usually get pretty ugly.  
  
"You'll see, you'll see," the cloaked figure smirked, then it started to receite a spell, a spell of pure evil.  
  
**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^  
***Still in Reader's P.O.V***  
  
"So, basically, that's what it's all about," Eriol finished. They were all in Eriol's hotel room. Yue was pacing around, Eriol was sitting on the chair, Tomoyo, Kero and Sakura were all sprawled out on the bed.Ruby Moon and Spinnel Sun were sitting on the floor.  
  
"Hey, Yue. You mind stopping that pacing? You're gonna make a hole in the floor if you keep that up. And you're making me dizzy," Kero complained.  
  
"Sorry," Yue said simply, but continued pacing. Kero gave a loud sigh.  
  
"You mean that one of my friends is being used by Kimberly Reed? But since Clow Reed is dead now, shouldn't Kimberly be dead too? I mean they ARE about the same age right?" Sakura rambled on.  
  
"Sakura, are you forgetting one little point here? May I ask you who I am?" Eriol smiled.  
  
"Whoops! I forgot you and my dad are Clow Reed's descendents. Are you saying that Kimberly had a descendant too?" Sakura questioned.  
  
"For Kimberly, it works differently. She's alive alright, but barely. She's just a bunch of skeletons with black smoke surrounding her. No flesh, no blood. But what's keeping her alive your friend. She's feeding on your friend's power," Eriol continued.  
  
"But why did she chose her? And I'm sure none of my friends would agree to do it," Sakura said stubbornly. She still couldn't believe that one of her best friends were spying on her for another inhuman being.  
  
"Sakura, I need your help. Think back. Have any of your friends lost someone they loved before? Kimberly usually attacks those who are weak and vulnerable. And the person she chose must hae two strong emotions: hatred and anger," Eriol shuddered.  
  
Before Sakura could reply, Spinnel Sun spoke up. "Your spell is wearing off, Eriol. Whatever you need to say, you need to say it fast," she then turned bacl to look out of the window. Eriol had used a spell that required lots of his powers to put a shield around the hotel room. No other magic powers were allowed to enter so whoever it was that was listening in on them that day, couldn't do it again.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure. See, I only met them this year," Sakura mumbled dejectedly.  
  
"Well, you could eliminate Chiharu and Naoko, since they weren't there that night at my house. Besides, I've known them since they were little kids, if they had an aura, I would have sensed that long ago," Sakura said, pushing two fingers down from her six fingers representing her friends.  
  
"Yup, and it couldn't be Rika and I too. You've known us the same time as you've known Chiharu and Naoko," Tomoyo nodded, tying up her hair.  
  
"That leaves Karla, Amy and Michelle, right?" Kero asked from his seat. He was happily eating his pudding.  
  
"Why don't you snoop around Amy's house first? I mean, you DO live with her, right?" Ruby Moon asked, rising from her seat.  
  
"I HATE to do this to Amy," Sakura mumbled.  
  
"Are you guys done yet? The shield is about to break," Yue called out. He had finally stopped pacing around.  
  
"Yeah. Tomoyo, you go check with Karla. I know you two aren't close friends since you barely met, but they'll get suspicious if I'm the one doing all the questioning. Then, I'll ask Rika if she'd know anything about Michelle. They seem to have gone to become pretty close friends," sakura smiled.  
  
"How am I supposed to ask Karla?" Tomoyo asked nervously.  
  
"Just casually ask if she had any boyfriends in the past and ask about her family," Sakura shrugged.  
  
"I just hope this works," Eriol muttered.  
  
**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^  
"Urgh! If I could only find someway to break the shield," the girl screamed in frustration. Her eyes flashed as glared at her cheerleading uniform.   
  
Just then, her frown turned into a smile. "So, it looks like they're getting closer to my identity, huh?" she chuckled evilly. She had caught the last few words in their conversation.  
  
Seems like things are going for a darker twist.  
  
**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^  
Another chapter completed! It may be slightly shorter than the reast, but I've got to stop myself before I leak out who that person is. ^_~ *shows readers frowning and grabbing some eggs, preparing to throw* Hey! At least I helped you guys eliminated some people. *shows readers still frowning and ready to throw* Ok, ok, so it wasn't of much help. Uh oh! I gotta go! Pls R+R! *shows Starlight ducking for cover*  
  
~Amber-chan 


	5. Is she the one?

I'm baacckk!!! I'm sorry it took me so long but I had to figure out how to end this chappie. *sweatdrops* I've got a major writer's block there. But now that I've finished, here's Chapter 5 of 'Enemies, Friends. Or Love?"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS and neva will! So there! .;  
  
SN: I'll skip the info and the key but if you need it, check out the first few chapters! ^_~  
  
**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^  
  
Enemies, Friends... Or Love?  
  
Chapter 4  
**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^  
***Reader's P.O.V***  
  
"Sakura, I'm going to my piano class now. If you need anything, you can just reach me through my cell, ok?" Amy called out as she left.  
  
"Sure!" Sakura waved. Just after Amy left, Kero popped out from behind her.  
  
"Now's your chance, Sakura. Search her room. The gaki had left for his sword practice and you know Amy won't be back for a couple of hours," he flew to the fridge and started looking around.  
  
"Well, do I really have to do this?" Sakura shot Kero a pleading look.  
  
"We have no choice, do we? Amy's the one whom Eriol suspected most. Since she lost her father, she should be the most vulnerable. Besides, Rika already told you everything she knew about Michelle and Tomoyo had gone off asking about Karla," Kero poked his head into the fridge.  
  
"Well, you should also help too, y'know? At least with some other person snooping with me, I won't feel so guilty," Sakura shot Kero a disapproving look as he took out a cup of pudding and started eating.  
  
"Sure, I'll be right there after I finish this," Kero burped, taking a piece of strawberry shortcake from the fridge.  
  
"C'mon! Let's just search!" Sakura grabbed Kero and marched him towards Amy's rooom.  
  
**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^   
***Reader's P.O.V***  
  
Eriol and the rest were at Eriol's house when Eriol's head suddenly jerked up.  
  
"There's something going over there at Sakura's! We need to hurry!" His calm, cool composure was suddenly interrupted as he rose quickly from his chair. Using his staff, he teleported Ruby Moon, Yue, Tomoyo and Spinel over to Amy's house.  
  
"Sakura! Sakura! Where ae you?" Tomoyo called out in a panicked voice.  
  
"I'm here, Tomoyo-ch--- WHAT'S GOING ON?!?" Sakura shrieked as she saw everyone in the living room.  
  
"Are you alright?" Ruby Moon asked, showing sisterly concern.  
  
"Yeah, sure! Why wouldn't I be?" Sakura asked, her emerald eyes curious.  
  
Everyone turned to Eriol, who was now pacing around the room.  
  
"Oh, no! Rika's in danger!" he stopped suddenly. "We were tricked. Someone probably got us here so she could attack Rika!" he explained in an urgent voice.  
  
"Nani?! Where's she now? We've gotta go!" Sakura's face paled.  
  
"In Penguin Park!" Eriol shouted before everyone disappeared in a swirl of lights.  
  
When the lights disappeared, they found themselves in Penguin Park.  
  
"Karla! What ARE you doing? Let go of me!" Rika screamed as she struggled.  
  
Sakura gasped. Karla was strangling Rika and her friend's face was filled with pain.  
  
"We've got to help her. NOW!" Sakura cried out.  
  
Eriol nodded and Sakura pulled out her staff. She took a deep breath and called out her staff, "O Key of Clow, power of magic; Power of Light! Release the wand, the force at night!"  
  
"Windy! Bind Karla up and pull her away! Windy card!" Sakura commanded. Everyone stared in awe as they saw Karla struggling against Windy. Rika was gasping and trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Sleep card! Make Kala go to sleep! Release and dispel!" Sakura than called out.  
  
"Rika, Rika! Are you alright?" Sakura asked as she ran over to her friend.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. thank you, Sakura. But what just happened?" her voice was hoarse.  
  
"I should ask you that. Why did Karla attacked you just like that?" Sakura asked, her eyes worried.  
  
"I don't know. We were walking to the shopping mall when she suddenly attacked me," Rika said, her breathing had returned to normal.  
  
Sakura, noticing that Rika was alright, gave Eriol the signal. Then, Eriol cast a spell and erased Rika's memories of what just happened.  
  
"Hey, Sakura! What are you doing here?" Rika asked, confused. "And where's Karla?" she asked, looking around.  
  
"Uh. Karla just remembered she needed to get something back home. I was passing by, don't you remember?" Sakura prodded, glancing to where Karla was, behind the bushed.  
  
"Oh, too bad. I thought we were going shopping together. Oh, well. I might as well go home now, I don't know why, but I'm suddenly very tired," Rika yawned.  
  
"Do I need to send you home?" Sakura asked.  
  
"No thanks. My house is just near by," Rika gave a little wave before walking away.  
  
"What should we do with her now?" Sakura wondered, as she walked back to the others.  
  
"We'll get her to my house before questioning her," Eriol nodded towards the sleeping Karla.  
  
"Ok," Sakura agreed as they were once again teleported back to Eriol's house.  
  
However, they need not notice someone watching them. with an evil glint in her eyes.  
  
**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^   
***STILL in Readers' P.O.V ^_~;***  
  
"Karla, Karla, are you awake?" Sakura asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. where am I? What happened?" she asked groggily.  
  
"You don't remember anything that happened just now?" Sakura asked.  
  
"All I remembered was suddenly feeling very cold. Then I was so angry at Rika for god knows what and I blacked out," she mumbled.  
  
"You don't remember anything else ant all?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Nothing," Karla said. "Is there anything that I should know about?" she asked curiously. Her hazel eyes were curious.  
  
"Nothing much. except Rika said that you needed to go home to get something and we found you unconsicious Penguin Park," Sakura lied.  
  
Then again, Sakura glanced back at Eriol to give him the signal that he could use the memory spell.  
  
"Hey, what happened? I thought I was supposed to go shopping with Rika?" karla asked looking around.  
  
"Oh, she said that you needed to go home to get something and left," Sakura repeated herself.  
  
"Oh, that means I probably need to get home now to get whatever it was," karla scratched her head.  
  
"I'll send you out," Sakura smiled.  
  
After she left, she turned to Eriol and the others with a questioning look on her face.  
  
"Ok, I need some explanations... NOW!" she demanded.  
  
"Looks like someone controlled Karla to make her look like she was the one with the magical powers. Whoever it was, was smart enough to lure us over to you before attacking," Eriol said solemnly.  
  
But who could it be?  
  
**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^   
Yippee! I finally finished! Hmm... seems like things aren't going good now... sorry I didn't mention Syaoran... but I've alread typed out the next chappie. AND THERE'S GONNA BE SYAORAN-KUN THERE! But if you want me to post it up... REVIEW!!! *smiles*  
  
~Amber-chan 


	6. A First Kiss

*rushes to the computer* I'm ssooo sory for not updating this fic earlier... I've already typed out this chapter long ago... BUT my baka computer had to black out on me... and there goes all my hard work. *sobs* Oh, well, I've typed it all out again... and this time, becuz it took me so long ot update it, I've added a 'Chapter Recap' of the previous chappie. Let's start!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS and neva will! So there! .;  
  
SN: I'll skip the info and the key but if you need it, check out the first few chapters! ^_~  
  
**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^   
Chapter Recap:  
  
"Ok, I need some explanations... NOW!" she demanded.  
  
"Looks like someone controlled Karla to make her look like she was the one with the magical powers. Whoever it was, was smart enough to lure us over to you before attacking," Eriol said solemnly.  
  
But who could it be?  
**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^  
Enemies, Friends... or Love?  
  
Chapter 6  
  
**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^   
***Reader's P.O.V***  
  
Syaoran was at home practising with his sword when he suddenly froze and stood rigid. He was looking quite weird, with his word in the air, his body frozen solid.  
  
Suddenly, the cloaked figure appeared, with a girl by her side.   
  
"Well, well. Looks like you're gonna come in handy. It was quite a pity. You could have thrived if you had agreed to work with me against the Li Clan, but you didn't want to," she sighed. "Well, let's see what happens if I receite this little spell on you. Forces of darkness, here me call. Make this young man meet his fall. His emotions will conquer his mind, when his first kiss is dued in time," she called out.   
  
"You mean, he hadn't even kissed anybody yet?" the girl stood by her mistress side, lookind shocked.  
  
"What a pity... Always keeping me at arm's length. We could have been a great couple, you know?" the woman sighed again, her eyes looking glazed for a moment, then she straightened up. "You wil give him his first kiss tomorrow. Then, he will listen to you, and you only," the figure chuckled evilly.  
  
"Is there anyway anyone can break this spell?" the grl asked, curious.  
  
"Only when he develpos feelings for the person he hates... Sakura Kinomoto, which is highly impossible after what happened during gym a few days ago," the figure declared as she muttered a spell to get them back to the dungeon.   
  
"But how am I supposed to kiss him, especially when you said he was always so cold to everyone. Besides, after the way we laughed at him in the locker room, I don't think he'll want anything to do with me," the girl looked worried.  
  
"Just pretend to trip and land your mouth on him," the figure said dismissively. "And do not fail me," she warned, as she vanished once again.  
  
'Hmm... controlling Syaoran, huh? That would be kinda cool,' the girl thought, an evil smile spreading across her face.  
  
**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^  
***Reader's P.O.V***  
  
As Sakura and her friends walked down the hallway, Sakura couldn't help thinking about what happpened yesterday. She couldn't believe that anyone of her friends could be the one. She was snapped back to reality when Rika nudged her.  
  
"There's Syaoran. He seems to be thinking hard about something, look at him frown," Karla whispered, as they walked towards him.  
  
"This isn't surpri--- whoops!" Amy cried as she tripped over Sakura. She flung out her arms and her mouth landed on Syaoran's. (SN: Don't hate me for doing this. I promise it will end with S+S. Besides, I revealed who she was, right? *smiles*)  
  
Syaoran seemed to snap out of whatever he was thinking about. Amy quickly straightened herself and blushed.   
  
"What the hell were you doing?" he demanded.  
  
"I slipped and fell," Amy shrugged, trying to ignore the stares coming from her friends behind. She crossed her fingers behind her back, waiting for her mistress spell to work.  
  
Suddenly, Syaoran's glares softened. He looked confused for a second, then he turned and walk away. 'Well, that's that, I guess," Amy thought to herself. She just needed to remember that Syaoran wasn't a guy to show his emotions. A glare that turned into a stare was enough for one day.  
  
"I can't believe I just did that," Amy gasped to her friends, pretending to be embarassed. But inside, she was glowing.   
  
"You_kissed_Li_Syaoran," Sakura said, emphasising each word carefully. Sakura couldn't describe it, but she felt a pang of jealouslytowards Amy.  
  
"Unbelievable," Rika mumbled.   
  
Amy smiled. Things were definitely going her way.  
  
**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^   
***Reader's P.O.V***  
Syaoran couldn't describe it, but he suddenly felt a longing to kiss Amy. The kiss with Amy moments ago left him speechless. He couldn't help staring at her as she and her group of friends, walked into the classroom, giggling about something.   
  
He then narrowed his amber eyes at Sakura. That perky, lil no-gooder. (SN: *clears throat* Excuse moiz for interrupting… but please don't kill me now... Or you'll never get to read the happy ending. *starts daydreaming about S+S*) She never seem to be in a bad mood, while Syaoran was always staying gloomy. Their personalities totally contrast.  
  
He turned his eyes towards Amy again. He felt like he coulld do anything for her now. He started sighing blissfully. If he could only ask her out without those friends of hers.  
  
Why not? He started scribbling a note and slipped it onto her desk.  
  
**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^   
***Reader's P.O.V***  
  
Amy and her friends were walking in when Karla suddenly gasped. She pointed to a green piece of folded notbook paper on Amy's desk. Amy had a feeling she knew who it was from and snatched it up.  
  
'Meet me at the soccer field at 5 after school. Don't want your friends there' Amy read out mentally, a smile creeping onto her face.  
  
"Who's it from?"Naoko asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, nobody. Just someone's scribbles that flew onto my desk," she said innocently. She say Sakura narrowing her eyes in disbelief. However, she didn't really care. Now, what was she going to wear tonight?  
  
**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^   
***Reader's P.O.V***  
  
"Syaoran? It's me, Amy. Where are you?" Amy asked nervously. It was in the evening and getting dark. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms enfolded her.  
  
Amy whirled around, preparing to throw a fist at whoever it was. She gave a squeal of delight when she saw Syaoran standing there.  
  
"Hey, beautiful," he whispered, sending goosebumps up her hands.   
  
"Hey, what's up?" Amy asked, wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"Aren't you glad to see me? I can't stop thinking about you," he said softly, leaning in to kiss her. Amy parted her mouth slightly as she felt his soft lips pressed against hers. Tentatively at first, then it grew more passionate, more urgent. (SN: *prepares to throw a fist at Amy, then checks herself* Hey, I'm the one writing this, shouldn't I hit myself? *tries to ignore glares from readers*)  
  
Finally out of breadth, she pulled away, shivering. "Are you cold?" Syaoran asked, concerned. "I'm fine... how can I be cold when you're holding me so tightly?" she breathed. As Syaoran leaned in for another kiss, Amy couldn't help thinking. Things couldn't get any better.  
  
**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^   
***Reader's P.O.V***  
  
"Hello?" Sakura asked, distracted as she picked up the phone.  
  
"Sakura, it's Eriol. We're coming over right away. Something's cropped up with Syaoran," Eriol said out in a rush.  
  
"What?" Sakura asked, alarmed. But all she heard was a click. Then, everyone appeared in front of her.  
  
"HOE?"  
  
**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^   
*starts humming* Me in a pretty good mood. My hamster just gave birth to six adorable babies! Aww... Anyways, I know you guys hate me know, but please don't start throwing eggs at me. This will be a sweet S+S story, I promise! Please review and give me your feedbacks! *starts gushing about hamsters*  
  
~Amber-chan 


	7. Culprit Revealed

I'm back! I'm sorry I took so long, but I guess I kinda owe you guys an explanation, huh? Let's see... I won't be updating for the next month, that is, until September 14, after which I have:  
  
!) Planned my brother's birthday party,  
  
2) Finished my Continual Assement Exam (And I'm sorry to say that after the Aug 18 to 22 exam period, there will be another one on the 5 to 15 Oct *sweatdrops*)   
  
Oh, and also to update the other fics. I'm half way through 'em. I will be updating at least one chapter of the 4 main fics before I take a break from fic- writing on the 17 August. *smiles* I may update 2 chapters depending on the response.   
  
There, now let's start the fic! ^-^;;  
  
**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^   
  
Chapter Recap:  
  
"Hello?" Sakura asked, distracted as she picked up the phone.  
  
"Sakura, it's Eriol. We're coming over right away. Something's cropped up with Syaoran," Eriol said out in a rush.  
  
"What?" Sakura asked, alarmed. But all she heard was a click. Then, everyone appeared in front of her.  
  
"HOE?"  
  
**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^  
  
Enemies, Friends... or Love?  
  
Chapter 7  
  
**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^   
  
***Reader's P.O.V***  
  
"This may sound like good news to you, but I'm not sure... Syaoran's green aura seems weaker," Eriol started, after Sakura had gotten over yelling at him for popping out of nowhere.  
  
"Why?" Sakura asked, curious.  
  
"We suspect its because of some disturbance over at his house yesterday afternoon. You see, Eriol put a spell to detect magic from within Syaoran's house in case anyone tries to attack him. And yesterday, we sensed a black aura," Ruby Moon explained.  
  
"Let me think, let me think... aha!" Eriol's eyes light up as he disappeared once again. A second later, he appeared back, holding a think, navy blue book.  
  
"Let's see... Kimberly... ah! Here!" He started reading and pacing before coming to an abrupt stop.  
  
Sakura was staring blankly and looked at Kero as though he knew what was going on within Eriol's mind. Kero just shrugged and scooped a mouthful of pudding.  
  
"It states here that in order to stop the descendents of Clow Reed from obtaining power, Kimberly's descendent must get another magician with a power as strong as Sakura's, or even stronger. That would be Li Syaoran, of course," Eriol added for Sakura's benefit, who was currently scowling back at him.  
  
"And...," he stopped abruptly. "What?" Sakura asked, getting used to Eriol's weird behaviour.  
  
"It states here that once Syaoran received his first kiss from the enemy, his powers will be taken by her and she will slowly have control over him. The only way to stop this is for you, Sakura, to make Syaoran fall in love with you ang make him give you his kiss," Eriol finished.  
  
"Eck! Are you serious? There's no other way around it?" Sakura asked hopefully.   
  
"Nope!" Eriol shrugged and got up from his chair.  
  
  
  
And it was then did Sakura decided that she was SO going to kill Eriol when she was over with this.  
  
**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^   
  
"Very well done, Amy. Syaoran's aura is getting weaker, though he couldn't sense it now that he's so head over heels in 'love' with you," the cloaked figure smirked.  
  
"Thank you, mistress," Amy bowed respectfully, though she was mentally cursing at the figure.  
  
"Now, you must make sure Syaoran does not get close to Sakura, or the plan will be ruined. Do this for a week, and his powers will soon be yours," the figure cackled and vanished.   
  
"I understand. And of course the powers will be mine, how can it be yours, you useless fool?" Amy smirked.  
  
**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^   
  
Sakura was sure glad that Tomoyo and Eriol were back with her in school. She didn't know how she could handle all these without them. As she and Tomoyo chatted, Sakura stopped abruptly.  
  
Tomoyo, confused, followed Sakura's narrowed eyes, and landed on Amy and Syaoran, making outwith Amy leaning against her locker. They looked like there were in the middle of tongue wrestling.   
  
The couple there seems ignorant of the catcalls coming from the boys and the envious looks and death glares from the girls.  
  
Sakura headed over to the and cleared her throat. Startled, Amy pulled away and blushed furiosly. Whispering a quick 'see ya' to Syaoran, she straightened her miniskirt and looked at Sakura.   
  
"I thought you didn't like him," Sakura accused.   
  
"YOU didn't like him, not me. I just followed along. Anyway, we're a couple now. He is SO hot!" Amy gushed.  
  
"WHAT?" Sakura exclaimed. She was about to say some more when the bell rang.  
  
Amy was SO going to pay.  
  
**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^   
  
"... so that makes Amy the prime suspect," Sakura concluded, Tomoyo nodding in agreement beside her.  
  
She had told Eriol all about the 'little make- out session between Syaoran and Amy.  
  
"Well, now lets' find a way to get Syaoran in love with you," Eriol smiled calmly as he flipped open his book. However, his navy blue eyes clouded as he read the book again. "Oh, no!" he cried out.  
  
"What?" Sakura and Tomoyo exclaimed together.  
  
"It states here that it only takes a week for Amy to obtain all of Syaoran's powers. If Syaoran don't give you his kiss with this week, Amy will win," Eriol explained, closing the book.  
  
Sakura collasped on the chair. Things just seem to get better, doesn't it?  
  
**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^   
  
Whew! Finally done! I'm on a rool. I've updated to fics already, and I'm halfway throught 'How Do I Tell?" Pls review! ^_________^;;  
  
~Amber-chan 


End file.
